Fuel combustion is a process by which a fuel is consumed in an exothermic chemical reaction that releases heat and light. Usually the fuel that is combusted is a hydrocarbon that reacts with the oxygen in the air. The main use of fuel combustion is energy. The most common fuels used for the production of energy are fossil fuels, which are made up of ancient, decomposed organic matter. Oil, coal, and natural gas are three of the most common fossil fuels used in fuel combustion reactions.
Drawback of the fuel combustion process is that the power plant sources, e.g. coal-based power plants, produce flue gas emissions during the fuel combustion process. The flue gas released into the air affect the environment.
Prior art recognizes the use of flue gas, comprising e.g. carbon dioxide and nitrogen dioxide, as nutrient for algae. US 2007/0048848 A1 discloses a process comprising directing carbon dioxide in flue gas exhaust from a coal fired power plant into an algae bioreactor and directing the oxygen produced from photosynthesis of the algae in the algae bioreactor into the power plant process for supporting efficient combustion.
However, the inventors have recognized the need of more efficiently recycling materials during the fuel combustion process for reducing the amount of especially fossil fuels needed to be used in the fuel combustion process.